


Beware Of The Humans.

by CallumsStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Dbh Daniel - Freeform, Other, dbh fanfic, dbh rupert, dbh story, detroit become human - Freeform, detroit become human fanfic, detroit become human story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallumsStories/pseuds/CallumsStories
Summary: This was supposed to be a Halloween-Themed Detroit: Become Human story, however it turned into two certain androids that both happened to be out on Halloween night.I really hope you enjoy it, though this is admittedly probably not my best work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beware Of The Humans.

The people buzzing around him made his vision hazy, and if he was human, he’d be feeling nauseous from the quick moving sights. Everything appeared to be so much brighter, so much louder, as if someone had tampered with his optical unit and his audio processor. 

The police evidence room felt so cold when he left. The police had ordered a mechanic to fix him up and release him into the streets, as androids were now supposed to be seen as equal. They did that, but he had nowhere to go, and so he wandered aimlessly in the streets of Detroit. He couldn’t go back to his place of ‘death’, that would be the worst idea he’s ever came up with. No. He had to find somewhere to go, and he had to find somewhere to go quickly, as the dark clouds were rolling in above him, threatening to release an anger that would even shake RA9, if RA9 was even real.

The smell of petrol filled his nose as he staggered through the streets, struggling to get used to his new legs. He realised that he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white polo shirt, some fresh clean clothes that weren’t covered in his blue blood. 

So many things were happening at once in the streets of Detroit, and it was starting to overwhelm Daniel.  
People barged into him, giving him weird stares as he staggered away from them quickly, on edge and fearful that he would get hurt again. He didn’t trust humans. Humans were evil, and hated androids. What’s stopping someone from hurting him again?

Around the quieter roads, children ran around, adorned in different Halloween costumes ranging from cat costumes, to mummies, to witches, devils and zombie outfits, each one unique in their own way, and once upon a time, Daniel would have smiled, enjoying their naivety and their enjoyment of the spooky season. However, watching them skip past him, he felt nothing. He felt no excitement for them, he felt no happiness for them, he didn’t even think that they were cute, carrying their little ghost bags and pumpkin buckets and knocking on doors, shouting ‘Trick-or-treat!’ enthusiastically and waiting to be handed a bunch of sweets and chocolate. He felt nothing.  
Stumbling onwards, he slipped himself behind an alleyway. His entire body felt heavy, like his limbs were filled with stones and bricks, pulling him more and more down the further he went.  
Drops of rain started falling onto Daniel’s bare arms and he leaned back against the wall, lifting his head up to the sky as he watched the drops fall around him.

‘Hey. You’re a android aren’t you?’  
Curious, Daniel turned his head to a group of teenagers who were staring at him menacingly from the end of the alleyway.  
‘No. Why?’ Daniel gulped.  
‘Nahhhh don’t play that game man. We know you’re made from plastic. You’re one of those home android thingies.’ Another group member spoke, making his way towards Daniel who was trying hard not to back away from them.  
The group of teenagers swarmed around him like bees, preventing him from escaping. One of them had a knife, and was twirling it around in their hand.  
‘You know, even though the public like you guys now, we still don’t.’  
Daniel felt himself being pushed up against the wall, one hand on his chest and the other arm pressing down on his neck, which was almost choking him.  
‘You’re the reason I can’t find a job.’ One of them spoke, standing next to him, staring at him like a lion spies on their prey.

‘You’re the reason I was nearly made homeless.’ Another spoke.  
By now, there were 4 teenagers all standing around him, shouting insults at him as one of them continued pressing him into the wall and another twirled the knife around in their hand, making sure that Daniel saw it.

Suddenly, the pressure from his neck and chest were gone, and another person entered the middle of the gang.  
However, they weren’t one of the gang members. This was proven as the one who was holding Daniel was pushed away and the new arrival stood near Daniel whilst staring at the others, aware that he may also be in danger if the teenagers were looking for real trouble.  
‘Ey look. Someone’s come to the rescue of this android.’ One of the members laughed, and they all turned their attention to the new arrival.  
‘Please. Neither of us have done anything wrong.’ The arrival placed his hands up in a defensive pose, trying desperately to get him and Daniel out of the dangerous situation.  
‘Tch. Whatever. We don’t care about this piece of shit.’ The main leader pointed to Daniel. ‘But we’re not going to bother if you’re here. You’re human. You’ll probably phone the police or something. Come on.’ He nodded to the crew and they all followed him out of the alleyway, one of them taking one last look back at the pair who were also watching them.

Once they had left, the guy who had saved Daniel looked at him, wondering if the android would respond or run away.  
‘Thank you.’ Daniel muttered, rubbing his arm where it had scraped against the wall when he was pushed against it. A small graze was there, and the injured skin was a light blue.  
‘You’re welcome.’ The person pulled their cap over their face. ‘If you don’t have anywhere to go, you can stay in my apartment for the night. I have pigeons, but I hope you don’t mind. It may be better than staying out here when there’s going to be a storm.’ The guy glanced up at the sky.

Daniel felt his thirium pump skip a beat and he stared cautiously at the person. ‘But, you’re human. I don’t trust you!’ Daniel shouted, stepping back quickly, ready to run out of the alleyway. He’d had enough problems for one night.  
‘Wait! I’m..not human. I’m an android. I used to work for Urban Farms. They guessed I was human because not many androids look like me. There were only a few of us made who look like this. We are the androids who were made for private companies and for those who wanted a personal gardener.’  
Daniel felt embarrassed about his fear as he listened intently to the android who was gently explaining to him that he was safe and that he wasn't going to harm him, and he took a few steps towards the android, thinking about his offer.

‘Then, sure. I would really appreciate that, thank you.’  
The android nodded and then began walking away.  
‘What’s your name by the way?’ Daniel questioned.  
‘Rupert. What’s yours?’ Responded Rupert.  
‘Cool. My name’s Daniel.’

It was a start for Daniel, but he felt safe with Rupert, and he had a small hope that they would even become friends one day.


End file.
